Improvement is desired in the field of spinal braces. Braces are typically constructed using rigid materials, such as being formed by vacuum molding plastic. Such braces have good support characteristics, but, are disadvantageous in that they are relatively heavy and may constrict respiration of the patient and be uncomfortable to wear.
The disclosure relates to a process for the manufacture of improved orthosis, particularly spinal orthosis, that are relatively lightweight and supportive, and which are believed to offer improved comfort and reduced constriction of respiration as compared to conventional spinal braces.
In a preferred embodiment, the process includes the steps of providing a laminate material having a flexible foam material and a substantially rigid plastic sheet material sandwiched between a pair of soft flexible sheet materials. A body support is formed by heating the laminate material under conditions of pressure to soften the laminate to a pliable state, cutting the laminate to a desired shape to yield a pattern corresponding to a desired shape of the body support, providing a form corresponding to a desired configuration of the body support and positioning the pattern on the form in a pliable state, applying a negative pressure to conform the pattern.